


Okay Decisions

by Morning66



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sexuality Crisis, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: Wendy kisses Tambry during a game of spin the bottle the fall after the Pines Twins come for the first time.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Tambry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Okay Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! :)
> 
> This is kinda weird, but I’m just gonna post it anyway lol

Wendy kisses Tambry during a game of spin the bottle the fall after the Pines Twins come for the first time.

It’s a freezing Friday night and like hundreds of stupid small town teenagers before them, they’re gathered in a clearing in the woods, making the bad decisions their teachers and parents warned them about. Wendy, if you ask her, has always thought those sort of speeches are pointless because really, kids are going to do what they’re going to do.

That said, no one ever asks her.

The wind’s whistling and howling hard around the clearing and the pine trees surrounding them somehow don’t offer much protection from it. Wendy pulls her flannel around her tighter and wishes she brought a coat, even though she knows she’d never wear it even if she had it.

No child of Manly Dan should ever need a coat, she thinks, hearing her father’s voice in her head, loud and gruff.

Wendy takes another sip of whiskey, feels it burn down her throat. Maybe that’ll keep her warm. Her mouth quirks up in a bit of a grin.

Looking back towards the game, Wendy sees it’s Tamby’s turn. She’s laughing and preparing to spin and that makes Wendy’s smile grow a little. They haven’t played this game in years, not since middle school, when kissing was significantly more scandalous, but it feels fun to play tonight, the moon shining down on them.

The bottle spins in a circle, fast at first, then slowed and more wobbly. It makes Wendy a tiny bit dizzy to watch, but maybe that’s just the alcohol. She’s watching, not really comprehending, when it lands on her, slowing to a stop so that it's pointing straight at her old boot with the hole in the sole.

The boys around them let out a bunch of hoots the way they do whenever it lands on two people of the same sex because to them anything gay is the funniest thing in the world. Wendy rolls her eyes at Tambry across the circle, starting to lean forward.

It never occurs to Wendy to object. That’s not her way, not her persona. She’s cool, she’s chill, she’s relaxed. She’s worked years to reflect that, to cover up all the worries and stress and dirty dishes waiting at home because God knows Manly Dan won’t do them

It also never occurs to Wendy that she’s going to like the kiss.

Spoiler alert: she does.

* * *

Wendy wakes up the next morning and runs for the bathroom. 

She spends the next fifteen minutes dry heaving over the toilet, cursing herself for drinking too much and promising that she won’t ever do it again. 

Even she knows it’s a lie. She’ll probably do it next weekend, if not before.

Afterwards, Wendy pops two ibuprofen and swallows them dry, feeling them trickle down her throat, scratchy and heavy. She throws two boxes of cereal and a gallon of milk that’s inexplicably missing a lid on the table for her brothers and starts on eggs for Manly Dan, who’s always been a hot breakfast kind of guy, but not a make his own breakfast type of guy.

Wendy’s cracking the second egg when last night comes back to her all at once like a tsunami. She jerks when she remembers it, a piece of eggshell flying into the pan. 

Wendy swears and grabs a spoon to try and retrieve the lost eggshell, while Gus cackles from the table, mouth full of what’s basically sugar, making no move to help.

She kissed Tambry, which shouldn’t be that big a deal because it was just a game. Except it wasn’t just a game so it’s kind of a big deal.

It should have been simple, a five second kiss, a few whistles from the guys. Instead, it had stretched loads longer then that and had been a little too passionate for two ostensibly straight girls. Thinking about it now, Wendy can remember her tongue meeting Tambry’s, her hand reaching up to cup the other girl’s cheek. It had felt good. Too good.

Wendy burns the eggs.

* * *

  
  


The guys are waiting behind the movie theatre later that day, sitting on the steps by the back entrance and leaning against the dirty wall. Tambry’s not there and for a second Wendy wonders if that has anything to do with her, but then banishes that thought from her mind. Instead, she grabs a huge handful of popcorn out of the tub Thompson’s holding and downs it in one gulp.

She takes a seat next to him on the steps and waves off Lee when he offers her a cigarette from the pack he’s smoking. She’s no priss, but she hates the smell and knows if her dad catches it on her breath he’ll shake some sense into her hard. That’s what happens when you’re mom dies of cancer, she thinks snidely.

“I can sneak you guys in tonight, if you want I mean, you know,” Thompson starts beside them and Wendy wants to tell him that he doesn’t have to be so hesitant, but the other guys are here so she just nods. “I think we’re playing Chainsaw 9 tonight.”

Robbie leans forward and grins wickedly at them. “Bet you’ll like that one, Wendy,” He offers. “Doesn’t it have all those babes on the beach?”

Wendy rolls her eyes at him. “Shut up, Robbie.”

“Did you and Tambry hang out last night? Do a little—?” Robbie makes a crude hand gesture.

Wendy glares at him. He’s doing this to rile her, probably still mad about everything that went down between them this summer. She should really let this go, no matter how rude it is.

Instead, Wendy punches him hard in the gut the way her dad taught her when she could barely walk. “Fuck off.” She says, not too loud, but mean enough.

Wendy can feel Thompson’s arm on her wrist, hear Lee and Nate urging her to calm down, but she doesn’t care as she hurries away.  
  


* * *

Wendy goes home after that and lies facedown on her bed for approximately an hour, angry at the world, but herself more.

It’s times like these Wendy wishes she could be the girl everyone thinks she is. Cool, calm, collected, badass. Instead, she’s freaking out over a stupid kiss and punching her friends and all the while the clocks ticking ever closer to dinner time and there’s odd banging noises from the room over that make her think her brothers are possibly demolishing the entire house from the inside.

Wendy breathes in through her mouth and then out, slow and calm the way a teacher once told them to do in elementary school. She thinks about the other coping method, punching a pillow and laughs, hoarse and a little sad.

It’ll be okay, she tells herself. Whatever happens, it’ll be okay. 

Kissing you best and only female friend isn’t the end of the world. Being maybe not as straight as you thought you were isn’t the end of the world. And anyway, she’s basically lived through the end of the world, so it’s not like this can be any worse, right?

Wendy sighs, breathes in and out five more times, then stands up. “What are you idiots doing?” She yells out to her brothers as she leaves her bedroom.

* * *

  
“Soos?” Wendy asks the next day at work. Her voice is a bit hesitant, but she’s playing it off easy, eyes glued to the Sixteen magazine she stole off the rack. “What would you say if I were gay?”

Wendy’s pretty sure she’s not gay. She’s kissed boys before, Robbie and those before him, and she enjoyed it, even if only for a few weeks, a month maximum. If anything she’d probably be bisexual, but she’s not in the mood to argue semantics. 

Soos blinks at her. “I’d say, that’s cool, dude. Be yourself.” He pauses. “You okay, dude?”

Wendy nods and stretches out her back against the chair. She sighs. “Okay.”

She doesn’t say anything else and he doesn’t say anything else but she’d like to think they understand each other in the quiet way they always have been able to, but who ever knows with Soos who’s always been a tad eccentric.

Okay.

* * *

In school on Monday, Wendy smiles at Tambry when she sits next to her in homeroom. Tambry’s face is a little pink, but she smiles back as their teacher takes attendance,

This might just work out, Wendy thinks as she nervously runs her fingers over initials someone etched into the corner of her desk ages ago, probably.

“Hey, wanna hang out after school?” She asks and a flash of lightning runs through her at the affirmative.

This is going to be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
